All The Pieces Fell into Place
by Mandabug100
Summary: A case hits a little too close to home while the Stabler's struggle to save one of their own Final story in the TraditionRoses trilogy EO COMPLETE
1. A new Case

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Summary: A case hits a little too close to home as the Stabler's struggle to save one of their own.**

**A/N: This is the last of my 3 part series. The first was Tradition, and the second was Roses, read those first! I hope to get as much positive feedback on this one as I did from the others!**

**Chapter 1**

_It had been four years since Emma Stabler was born. She loved going to work with her parents, on the occasion that they let her tag along with them. The guys at work loved to see her too. They became Uncle Munchy, Uncle Fin, and Uncle Don almost over night. _

_Since Emma had been born, a lot had changed with Elliot and Olivia's friends. Casey had married the pediatrician Matt, and Alex and her lawyer husband Jordan had a son, Derrick, who was only a few months younger than Emma. Maureen is now 24 and is just finishing up her residency at a local hospital. She's working on getting her MD to become a psychiatrist. Kathleen is 20, and studying to become a journalist. Dickey, now referred to as Rick, and Lizzie are 17, and in their Jr. yearof High School._

The 1-6

"Who's catching?" Cragen called into the bullpen from his office.

"We are." Elliot said looking up from his paper work. He had gotten into the habit of answering for Olivia and himself.

"We got a rape homicide down over on a college campus in queens. I need you two to get over there." He said.

Elliot and Olivia grabbed their coats and headed to the car. Cragen was always left in awe when the two went anywhere. They seemed to move as 1 person, rather than 2.

They arrived at the college campus, and easily found the scene. It was hard to miss with all the yellow police tape, and swarm of college kids crowding around trying to get a glimpse of the victim.

"Excuse me, police, out of the way please." Olivia said over the crowd as she held up her badge, and pushed her way through.

A uniformed officer saw her coming, and held the police tape up so she and Elliot could get under it. "I'm Detective Benson; this is my partner Detective Stabler, where with the Special Victims unit." She explained as she and Elliot arrived at the scene.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked.

"Young girl, maybe 23, by the outfit she has on I'd say she was probably coming home from a club when she was attacked." The officer explained as he led the detectives to the girl's body. "A kid called it in about half and hour ago. He was coming home himself when he found her."

The medical examiner, Melinda Warner, was kneeling over the girl's body when Elliot and Olivia finally got to her. She was a girl of about 23. She had long blonde hair, and was dressed in a green leather mini skirt, tight black sweater, and high black boots.

"Morning detectives." Warner said standing.

"So, you get anything?" Elliot asked.

"Well, it looks like your Vic was coming home from a club when she was attacked. I found vaginal trauma, so I'm positive that she was raped. Perp strangled her when he was done. I can't be positive yet, but the bruise pattern could have been made from a belt." She said, kneeling back over the body, and pointing to the mark on the girls' neck. Elliot followed suit, so that he could get a closer look. "See this mark?" She asked him. "It could have been made from the buckle." She explained pointing to indicate the mark. "I didn't find any seamen, so you're perp probably used a condom. I'll know more after I've examined her further." She finished.

Elliot was too busy listening to Warner to notice that Olivia had become silent as soon as they reached the crime scene. She hadn't taken her eyes off the body, or moved the entire time.

When Warner and Elliot rose back up to their feet she finally broke her trance. "She was drunk." Olivia said flatly, not taking her eyes off the body.

"How do you know that?" Elliot asked.

"I can smell it." She said still staring at the girl.

"We won't know if the smell is coming from her, or if the perp was drunk until we test her blood alcohol level back at the lab." Warner explained to Olivia.

"No, it's from her." Olivia said matter of flatly, right before turning and making a b-line for the police tape.

"Excuse me." Elliot said to Warner and followed behind Olivia.

He finally found her with her head in a near by garbage can.

"You okay?" He asked, concern rising in his voice, as he placed a hand on Olivia's back to let her know he was there.

"I'm fine." She answered coldly, as she jerked her self away from the garbage, and out of Elliot's grasp. She wiped her mouth, and walked away.

"Liv." He called after her.

She stopped when she heard her name, and turned to face him. "Look El, I'm fine. I ate some of that deli turkey in the fridge before we left the house, I guess it was bad." She said trying to explain why she had gotten sick. "We better call Sylvia to let her know, I don't need Emma eating it." She finished trying to change the subject. (Sylvia is Emma's nanny. She looks after her when Elliot and Olivia are working.)

"Okay." Elliot answered, not fully satisfied with her answer. He knew she wasn't being truthful with him, but figured that he better drop it.

Elliot and Olivia returned to the scene to check for any evidence that could tell them who did this.

"I got a wallet." Olivia called from a near by bush. She opened it, and checked the money pocket. "She's got a couple of hundred dollars in here, so it probably wasn't a mugging gone bad." She noted.

"You got an ID?" Elliot asked.

"No, no ID, perp may have taken it." She offered. "I do have a couple of credit cards though. Name on the back says... Bridgett O'Neil." Sheanswered as she held up a credit card to examine it.

"Let's go to the admission's office and find out where Bridgett lives, we're gonna have to inform the family." Elliot said dully, He hated that part of the job.

TBC... lemme know what you think. This chapter was a little dull, but it has to start somewhere. There will be more EO action, and plain action later.


	2. Mrs O'Neil

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I'd be glad to take them off Sick Wolf's hands if he wanted!**

**Summary: A case hits a little too close to home as the Stabler's struggle to save one of their own.**

**A/N: this chapter is again mostly the case, but stay tuned, there will of course be a plot twist! (if not thenwhat would be the point of the story? I mean you could always just watch the show for a case.)**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot and Olivia entered the admissions office. Elliot held out his badge so the young girl behind the counter could see.

"I'm Detective Stabler; this is my partner Detective Benson. We're investigating the murder of Bridgett O'Neil. We're gonna need some information." He said

"Sure, anything. What do you need to know?" The girl asked.

"We're gonna need an address where we can reach a parent, and her dorm room number." He answered, noticing the lack of Olivia in the conversation. She was standing silent behind him. As soon as he got a free moment, he was going to find out what was bothering her.

The woman typed ferociously on the computer in front of her, and soon looked up and said, "Her mother's apartment is on 129th street. She lives in 3B. Bridgett's dorm is, uh, I mean was, 4D, in the Robinson building. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She finished.

"Not for now, but if you can think of anything else that may help us later, give me a call." Elliot answered as he handed the girl one of his cards.

He than led the way back to the car, got in, and started it. Olivia climbed into the passenger seat, and continued her silence as she stared blankly out her window.

Elliot noticed her strange behavior, and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright Liv, come on now, what's wrong?" He asked, looking over at her quickly, and then refocusing on the road.

"Nothing." Olivia answered flatly. Not breaking her gaze from the window.

"Really, because the last time I can remember you being this quite, or getting sick on a case was when…" Elliot suddenly became silent. He turned, and just stared at the back of Olivia's head.

"El! The road!" Olivia yelled, finally breaking her trance

Elliot's head snapped back forward, as he regained control of the car, swerving back into his lane, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with a blue Honda.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Olivia yelled turning to face her husband.

"Sorry." Elliot answered. "I just..It's just…"

"What Elliot?" Olivia asked, anger rising in her voice.

"The last time you acted this way was when you were pregnant with Emma." He finally forced out. There was a long silence, and then Elliot finally whispered, "Well… are you?"

Olivia started to chuckle, and finally answered, "No."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, starting to chuckle himself. He couldn't help it: whenever she smiled she had this effect on him.

"Yeah, El, I'm sure." She answered, still smiling at the thought. "Don't worry." She said, finally making eye contact. Then she took his hand and held it in herlap. "Really El, I'm okay, I promise." She continued. She was just thankful that Elliot was too busy watching the road to check her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth. He could always tell when she was lying, and at the moment, she was. She was anything but okay at the moment.

"Okay." Elliot said, once again giving in.

The two pulled up in front of the of Mrs. O'Neil's building, and made their way up to her apartment.

When they finally reached the door, Elliot knocked gently. He and Olivia were standing shoulder to shoulder when Bridgett's mother answered.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Neil? I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partnerOlivia Benson, may we have a word with you?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Sure." The woman answered opening the door so the two detectives could get through.

She showed them to the couch and then offered them a drink.

"No, thank you." Olivia answered for the two.

"So, what can I do for you?" Mrs. O'Neil finally asked, taking a seat on a chair opposite the couch.

"There's no easy way to tell you this Mrs. O'Neil, but, I'm afraid that your daughter was killed last night." Elliot said finally breaking the news.

Mrs. O'Neil felt her knees go weak. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. "No." She finally breathed. "No, it can't be true, she can't be…"

Olivia got up from her seat, and knelt in front of the woman.

"Mrs. O'Neil, I've never lost a child, so I can't even begin to know what you're going through right now. Is there anyone we can call for you?" She tried to comfort.

"My husband. He needs to know. I'll, I'll tell him. I should be the one to tell him. He'll be home soon." She answered all at once.

"Mrs. O'Neil, I know that this is going to be hard for you, but do you know if your daughter was having a problem with anyone?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

"No, not that I know of." The broken woman answered in a flat tone.

"Do you know if Bridgett had a boyfriend?" Elliot asked from the couch.

"I. I'm not sure. Why?" Mrs. O'Neil asked, finally making eye contact with Elliot.

His heart broke when he saw the pain in the woman's eyes. He wished he could look away, but knew that she needed hm to remain looking at her.

"Oh God." Mrs. O'Neil said, finally piecing everything together. "She was murdered, wasn't she?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry." Elliot said, confirming her fears.

"Bridgett never really told me about the affairs of her heart. Her Daddy and I, wenever really approved of any of her boyfriends." She explained, beginning to cry. "Her roommate Sally, she would know. They've been roomatessince freshman year, their more like sisters really." She finished.

"Okay Mrs. O'Neil. Thank you." Olivia said standing. "Officer Milton is going to stay with you until your husband gets home." Olivia explained, motioning to the officer standing in Mrs. O'Neil's hall. "If there's anything we can do, just call, day or night." Olivia said, handing the woman one of her cards, and giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you." Mrs. O'Neil answered, smiling lightly at Olivia.

She and Elliot showed themselves out, and made their way back to Bridgett's dorm to question Sally.

TBC... I think I'll post onemore chapter tonight, just to keep your interest! REVIEW


	3. Night Clubs

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Summary: A case hits a little too close to home as the Stabler's struggle to save one of their own.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I'd be glad to take them off Sick Wolf's hands if he wanted!**

**A/N: Another case chapter (possibly one more to be added tonight)**

**Chapter 3**

"Think she'll know anything?" Elliot asked as the two made their way to the car.

"Yeah, I do." Olivia answered. "When I was a kid I told Jill everything." She continued, referencing her best friend form high school. She and Elliot had had dinner with her family a few times. Elliot knew that the two were still close.

Bridgett's Dorm

Olivia was the one to knock on the door this time.

"Hi Sally." Olivia said as the young woman greeted her and Elliot. "I'm Olivia, and this is my partner Elliot." Olivia said indicating her husband. "Do you mind if we have a few words with you?" she finally asked.

"Sure." Sally said, as she showed the two detectives in. "I assume that this is about Bridge." She noted.

"We're sorry for your loss, but can you tell us if Bridgett was having problems with anyone lately? Oris she wasexhibiting any weird behavior that would indicate that she was in trouble before she died?" Elliot asked.

"No, that's why this is so hard. We had no warning." Sally answered.

"We assume that she was coming back here when she was killed. Can you tell us where she was, and who she was with?" Olivia asked in a comforting voice.

"She was with me." The girl said, tears threatening to fall.

"We were at a club. We go there a lot. It's a good place to meet guys. She continued, the tears beginning to fall now.

"She said that she was tired at about 10. I had just met some guy, and she didn't want to pull me away, so she left without me. She was a little tipsy, so I helped her haul a cab. I thought she'd be able to make it back okay." Sally finished.

"Did you notice anything out of the usual when she left?" Elliot asked.

Sally thought for a moment, before remembering something.

Olivia noticed the realization on the girls face. "What is it?" She asked.

"There was this guy, outside the club. He was kinda eying her when she came outside. Especially when he noticed that she was drunk." Sally answered.

"Why is that weird?" Elliot asked, a little confused.

"Well, normally it wouldn't be. I mean, guys were always eying Bridgett. This guy was different though. Most of her admirers are around our age, but this guy had to be at least 60. And he didn't even notice her until she tripped over her own feet." Sally explained.

"Okay." Elliot said. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Yeah, he was standing right under the street light. I saw every line on his face." Sally said, looking Elliot directly in the eyes.

"Have you ever seen this man before?" Elliot asked

"No, never." Sally answered.

"We're gonna set you up with a sketch artist okay?" He asked.

"Sure" Sally answered. "Anything to put this guy away for what he did."

With that Elliot ushered Sally out to a uniformed officer, so that he could bring her to the precinct to work on a sketch. Then the two returned to their car, and followed suit.

The 1-6

"This is the sketch Sally gave us." Elliot explained as he handed a copy out to each of the detectives, and Cragen. They were all sitting around Elliot's desk. Olivia and Munch were sitting on either side, Cragen was standing, and Fin was sitting in a chair pulled up to the desk.

Olivia took it, and just stared at the face that was looking back at her. The eyes were so cold. She knew those eyes, she feared those eyes, but she couldn't understand why.

Elliot noticed Olivia go white, he wanted to check on her, but she would have killed him if he embarrassed her like that in front of the entire bullpen.

"Did you get anything form the girl's mother or roommate?" Cragen asked after studying the sketch in front of him.

"Mother didn't know much, but her roommate said that the first time she saw this guy was outside the club the two were at. They frequent there, and this was the first time she had seen him, so I don't think it'shis usual hangout." Elliot said, relaying his information to the other men.

"I ran a check; MO matches 3 other rape homicides in the past three years." Olivia interjected. "Each girl was coming home from a club or bar: they were drunk, and attacked on campus. No DNA was found at any of the scenes; perp used a condom. Witnesses in all three cases reported seeing an older man paying close attention to the girls." Olivia finished

"Do we have a preferred location?" Cragen asked.

"No." Olivia sighed." Each attack was at a different college, and different bar. One was at NYU, another at Queens College, and the third was at New York College." She continued.

"So basically all that we can assume is that this guy lives in or around the city." Munch noted sarcastically.

"Basically." Olivia said, annoyed.

"If this guy is 60, there has to be more attacks. I mean, you don't just become a rapist after 60 years." Fin noted.

"Yeah, or maybe he's new to the area, or maybe no one's reported it yet." Elliot corrected Fin's inference.

Fin grunted a response, but everyone just ignored it.

"Okay, I say we do some canvases of all the local clubs where college students like to hang out tonight, maybe we'll catch something." Cragen finally ruled.

"Okay great Cap, but, with all do respect, how the hell are we suppose to know where the college kids hang out?" Munch asked over his glasses.

"El, your daughters are both in college aren't they?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, so." Elliot answered, not sure if he wanted to hear the response.

"Well, why don't you ask them?" Fin continued.

"Well, because Kathleen is 20, too young to be going to bars, and Maureen is doing her residency, too bust to be going to bars." Elliot finished.

"I'll call Maureen." Olivia said, knowing that Elliot only didn't want to call because he didn't want to know. In his mind his daughters were still his little girls who liked to play princess, tea party, and Barbie's.

Olivia walked back over to her desk. She picked up her phone and dialed Maureen's cell phone number.

"Hello." The familiar voice of her eldest step daughter came over the receiver.

"Hey Maureen, it's Liv." Olivia replied.

"Oh, hey Liv, I was just about to call you." Maureen answered.

"Really, why?" Olivia questioned.

"Well, I know that this Friday Lizzie and Dickey will be at your place. Kathleen told me that she's off from school so she's going too." She explained. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would mind if Josh (her boyfriend) and I joined you guys."

"Of course you guys can, any reason why?" Olivia asked,

"We want to tell you guys something." Maureen answered casually.

"Really, and what would that be?" Olivia asked slyly.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Maureen teased. "So, what's up Liv, why did you call?" She asked reminding Olivia of her task.

"Well, your dad and I are working a case, and we need to know some of the night clubs college girls like to hang out in." Olivia explained.

"Liv, I haven't been out since I started my residency, why don't you call Kathleen." Maureen questioned.

"Because she's 20, and according to your father hasn't even seen the inside of a bar yet." Olivia noted.

"Liv, who do you think got my fake ID when I turned 21?" Maureen asked mockingly.

"I didn't hear that." Olivia laughed into the phone.

"Okay, well, anyway, I like the Blue Room on 27th, The Bamboo Club, on 9th, and The Flying Carpet on 18th. I'd try those." Maureen finished.

"Okay, thanks Hun, I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia concluded.

"K, bye." Maureen answered, then hung up.

Olivia took her list to the Captain, and he handed out assignments.

TBC.. Onemore chapter tonight, the story will pick up then, I promis!


	4. A Suspect

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Summary: A case hits a little too close to home as the Stabler's struggle to save one of their own.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I'd be glad to take them off Sick Wolf's hands if he wanted!**

**A/N: Okay, now that the ground work has been laid, and there is clearly somethign iwth Olivia, the comming chapters will reveal more!**

**Chapter 4**

That night, Elliot and Olivia's assignment was to stake out The Blue Room. It was already after midnight, and there was no sign of there perp.

"I wonder if Emma even remembers what home looks like." Olivia noted as soon as Elliot came back to the car from getting coffee for the two. "She spends so many nights at Alex's that she probably thinks that's her home."Olivia was referring to the fact that Alex was watching Emily for the night.

Elliot chuckled at this, even though he knew that Olivia was only half kidding. Every morning Elliot or Olivia would drive Emily to preschool. Ifone or both of them had a lunch break,they would bring her to the park, and then it would be back to the preschool. If they were lucky enough to get out on time, then they would bring her home, but usually it was Sylvia who picked the youngest Stabler up. On nights like these, when neither could be home for her, Emily would either spend the night with Alex and her family or with Kathy, Ed, and the other Stabler children. Elliot and Olivia hated to leave her, but that was just the way it had to be.

"At least Derrick's there fo…" Elliot began to comment, but was cut off by Olivia.

"I got him." She said, leaning forward in her seat to get a better view in her rear view mirror.

Elliot spotted him too. The suspect was breathing down the neck of another young woman. "Let's pick him up." Elliot said as he and Olivia got out of the car at the same time.

"Excuse me, sir." Olivia called, getting the man's attention. To her surprise, he stopped, and waited for them to approach him.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"I'm afraid that you match the description of a suspect in a murder case." Elliot explained, getting ready for a chase. "I'm gonna have to ask you to come down to the station with us to answer a few questions." He finished.

To both their surprises, the man complied, and followed them to their car. The ride to the 1-6 was silent, except for the few moments when Olivia called Cragen to tell him that they were bringing the suspect in.

Back at the 1-6

"So, detectives, what can I do for you, I mean, you can imagine that I'd like to clear up this mix up as soon as possible." The suspect said in a cocky tone.

"Well, let's start with a name." Olivia said as she closed the door of the interrogation room and walked around the table to take a seat opposite the man.

"Martin Stanford, now how about you?" He answered.

"Detective Stabler, Detective Benson" Elliot said, indicating himself and Olivia as he said the names. "But enough about us Mr. Stanford. Why don't you tell us where you were last night?"

"I was at home." Stanford answered.

"Alone?" Olivia asked.

"Yes detective, I live alone." He answered coldly.

"What about the ring?" Olivia asked, beginning to get annoyed. She motioned to his left ring finger with her head. There was a gold wedding band on it.

"My wife and I have been… having issues. We're working through it though." He explained. "I have an apartment that I've been staying at." He finished.

Olivia made some notes on the pad of paper in front of her, before Stanford started talking again. "Detective, Benson, right?" He asked. Olivia just looked up without answering him. He continued, "Do I know you from some where? Maybe I've seen you at a club or something." He finished.

"I highly doubt that Mr. Stanford." Olivia said coldly. "Do you like hanging out outside of clubs though?" She asked, half trying to get information, and half trying to change the subject.

"I'm no spring chicken as you can tell detective. Being around those youngladies makes me feel young again." He answered, smiling at her. "Are you sure we've never met? I never forget a face." He tried perusing the topic again.

"Have you ever tried to re-live your youth by going home with any of these younggirls Mr. Stanford?" Olivia asked ignoring his question.

"Sometimes, you know, despite my age, the women still love me." He said cockily. "And, what's with the formality detective, we're just talking, I'm not under arrest, right? Please, call me Martin."

Elliot could see Olivia was getting agitated, so he decided it was his turn to get involved with the interrogation.

"Okay Mr. Stanford, look, you're not under arrest, so you're free to go whenever you want." Elliot said. "However, you're still going to be a suspect until we can clear you, so don't leave town."

"So how do I go about getting cleared?" Stanford asked.

"Give us a DNA sample." Olivia interjected. "Then you can go."

Elliot shot her a confused look. She knew that there was no DNA found at the scene, or any of the scenes for that matter. Why was she asking him for it?

"Done." Stanford answered.

Warner came in shortly after, and took a swab from the man's mouth. He was than allowed to leave.

"I'll get this right to the lab." Warner said.

"Benson, Stabler, you guys have been at this for 16 straight hours, It's now officially 4 a.m. Why don't you guys catch a few in the crib? If you need me, I'll be on my cot." Cragen said when he found Olivia and Elliot still at their desks as Warner left.

Both were too exhausted to protest, and there was nothing more they could do at that time, so they obliged.

"Why are you letting him get to you?" Elliot asked Olivia as they were getting into two bunks in the crib.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she climbed into the bunk.

"Well, you've been acting weird all day. Then you looked like you were ready to kill Stanford during the interrogation, and then you asked for his DNA before letting him go, even though you had no basis." Elliot explained. "He's getting under your skin, and causing you to jump to conclusions."

"And just how am I jumping to conclusions?" Olivia asked.

"You got his DNA so that you can nail him as soon as he messes up." Elliot revealed. "And you can't even prove that he's committed a crime."

"He's our perp El." Olivia said looking over at him from her bed.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I just do." She answered, before turning over to her side so that her back faced Elliot, officially ending the conversation.

Elliot decided that he was too tired to argue, and turned to his side to try to catch some sleep.

Olivia knew that Elliot was right, this guy was getting to her, the whole case was, and she couldn't understand why. She wished that she could wrap herself up in Elliot's arms; everything seemed to make more sense there. Too bad they were stuck in the small bunks of the crib. She knew that she would just have to find some way to fall asleep on her own tonight.

TBC... next chapter reveals what Oliva's problem is! THere is also some cuteness with EO!


	5. The News

**Summary: A case hits a little too close to home as the Stabler's struggle to save one of their own.**

**A/N: This is the last of my 3 part series. The first was Tradition, and the second was Roses, read those first! I hope to get as much positive feedback on this one as I did from the others!**

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly**

**Summary:A case hits alittle tooclose to home as the Stabler's struggle to saveone of their own.**

**A/N: the story kinda takes offin this chapter. The plot will thicken! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty and the beast." Munch called into the crib, waking Elliot and Olivia with a start.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked as she shot up in the bed; her hair all over the place.

"It's almost 10." Munch said.

"Man, I think my body might shut down if I ever were to get more than 6 hours of sleep at a time." Elliot said sarcastically as he rose from his bunk.

Olivia let out a small laugh before realization set in. "Oh No!" She suddenly said.

"What is it?" Munch asked.

"Emma, she's supposed to be dropped off at preschool at 8." She explained.

"Don't worry about it Liv, Alex called, she took care of it." Munch said, calming Olivia down.

"Thank goodness for her." Olivia said as she got herself together and headed back down to the bullpen.

"So, did we get anything else on Stanford?"She asked as she walked over to her desk.

"Sorry Liv, nothing." Cragen answered from the coffee machine.

"So then he's back on the street hunting down his next victim." Olivia noted with a sigh as Cragen handed her a cup.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Cragen comforted. "Stevens." Cragen said surprised as he looked up and saw the lab tech entering the precinct. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I have a word with you Captain, in private?" He asked.

Cragen showed the young man to his office.

"I wonder what that's about." Elliot asked, sitting down at his desk.

Olivia just shrugged, and drank her coffee, allowing the hot liquid to slowlywake her up.

"Benson, can I see you in here for a moment?" Cragen called, sticking his head outfrom his office.

Elliot looked up at her with a questioning look. She shrugged, out her cup down on her desk,and headed into the office.

"Close the door behind you Olivia." Cragen said.

She did, and walked over to the two men in the room.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"We got two hits on the DNA you sent over." Stevens said, answering her question. "There were none that fell in the statute, but I figured that if this guy was 60, there must be more victims out there."

"Okay…" Olivia said trying to move the young man along.

"The first one is from a woman named Anne Clancy. She reported being date-raped by her boyfriend at the time." The man continued.

"Lemme guess, the boyfriend was Stanford?" Olivia asked as the man handed her the girls file.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the charges were dropped shortly after." The man finished.

"And we have DNA for this one?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. It happened the year that DNA testing first became mainstream." Stevens answered.

"This is all very good to know, but shouldn't Elliot be here?" Olivia asked, remembering the absence of her partner.

Cragen looked down, and Stevens seemed to be at a sudden loss for words.

"What?" Olivia asked. When no one answered her, she decided to take a chance and asked, "What about the other victim? You said that there were two."

"The other one... isn't exactly a victim." Stevens answered quietly. "When I only got one hit on a complete DNA match, I decided to run a partial. Just to see if I got any hits."

"And, what did you find?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"We got a hit on mitochondria DNA." Stevens answered. His answers were suddenly becoming quite terse.

"So, are you trying to tell me that this bastard has a son who's followed in his father's raping footsteps?" Olivia asked, fishing for an answer.

"No, that DNA was a match to a daughter." Stevens answered, again shortly.

"So, what, is she a victim or something?" Olivia asked, questioning whyhis daughter'sDNA would be in their computer.

"She's a cop Olivia." Stevens answered.

Cragen then handed her the second file. She opened it cautiously, and then suddenly felt herself go weak. Her eyes widened as shelooked atthe file in front of her.

"This, this is my file." She finally muttered.

"I'm sorry Liv, but it seems that Martin Stevens... if your father." Cragen said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew that this must be killing her.

"Excuse me." Olivia merely said. She than pushed her way around the two men, and made a b-line for the stairs. Elliot looked up questioningly at her as she rushed past his desk. He knew that something had to be wrong with her acting like that. He grabbed his coat, and hurried after her.

He soon found her on the roof. He knew that she would be there; it was where she always went to think when something at work was bothering her. She was standing near the edge of the building,with her arms wrapped tightly around her self. She was just staring out into the city, blankly.

"Hey, what's goin on?" Elliot's voice came from behind her.

"Nothing." Olivia answered, not moving from her spot.

"Really? Than why did you run up her with out as much as a sweater, in the middle of the winter?" Elliot asked. It was then that he noticed the single tear that she had let escape.

"Liv babe, what's wrong." He asked, growing concerned.

"The first time I brought in a perp; I could have sworn he had my nose. I mean, he didn't, but Istill saw it.Then, the next, he had my mouth. It got so bad that each time I questioned a rapist, I would make myself see something in him that could make him my father." Olivia finally opened up, still not looking at Elliot. "I had to make myself stop. Each time I though I saw myself in someone, I forced myself to ignore it. Convinced myself that it was all in my head."

"Liv, what are you talking about?" Elliot asked. He was now utterly confused.

"When I saw his eyes, those eyes.Mom was right about those eyes. They were hollow and cold. I knew that they were mine. I just, wouldn't let myself believe it. I had a feeling that it was him when I saw the crime scene. I just knew. I'd gone over my mother's so many times that it's imprinted in my head." She said almost in one breath. With that she finally turned to face Elliot who was still confused.

"I talked to him El. I sat across the room from him, and I spoke to him. I had the man who raped my mother, and I just let him walk right out the door. How could I do that?" Olivia asked, her eyes pleading.

Elliot noticed that she was shivering. He didn't know if it was from the cold, or because of what she had just discovered. He draped his coat over her shoulders, and she allowed him to hold her. Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, and let the tears flow freely. She was too tired to stop them.

"Liv, it's gonna be okay." Elliot said, trying to comfort the broken woman in his arms. "We'll get the bastard. We'll get him." He said.

Olivia forced herself to calm down, and eventuallypulled herself out of Elliot's arms.She didn't want to though, in fact, she wished taht she could just stay in his arms there, on theroof of the 1-6 forever, That's why she knew that she had to end the embrace."We have to get back to work." Olivia said simply as she headed back inside the building, and headed down the stairs, wiping the tears from her face.

Elliot couldn't believe how strong his wife was. Seconds ago she was falling apart in his arms, and now she had on a brave face so that shecould get back to her job. He followed her back into the bullpen.

"Where's Munch and Fin?" Elliot asked as he returned.

"I sent them out to talk to the date rape victim. See what we could get from her." Cragen answered. He then walked over to Olivia's desk.

"Liv, I'll understand if you want to be taken off the case." He said quietly, so that only she could hear him.

"Are you kidding Cap?" She asked. She than pushed her chair back, and sat up straight, looking the captain in the eye.

"Look, Cap, my mother told me that she was raped on night when I was 12. She had finally gotten tired of having to lie when ever I asked where my daddy was. The day I found out I swore to myself that I would bring him to justice. Every night that my mother needed me to help her into bed, I would tell myself that when I got the chance, I would make the man who did that to her pay. Each time I cried myself to sleep, I vowed that Iwould bring the man that didthat to me to justice.It's finally my chance Cap. Please, don't take that away from me." She finished.

"Okay Benson, but if I start feeling like it's getting to be too much, I'm making the call." He warned. Olivia nodded her agreement, and then returned to her computer.

TBC... Review and tell me what you think! (It's important to me!)


	6. Dinner is served

**All the Pieces fell into Place**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: See other chapters**

**Chapter 6**

"Don't you two have to get home?" Cragen asked Elliot and Olivia at about 1:30 that afternoon.

"Yeah, we were just heading out." Olivia answered from the precinct printer. "Just wanted to show you this first."

She walked across the bullpen and showed Cragen the papers she had in her hand. "I figured that if this guy raped my mother, than there must have been more women in between. Most of them were before the time of DNA testing." Olivia explained. "My guess is that he learns from his mistakes. He probably started killing his victims after my mother went to the police. Then, after they were able to pin the date rape on him, he started using a condom." She continued.

"So, what did you get?" Cragen asked, his interest peaked.

"I ran his MO for reported rapes over the past 40 years. I got 14 hits." She said. "9 from 1965 to 1983, and then another 5 from 1993 to 2005." She finished.

"Where was he from 1983 to 93?" Cragen asked, looking over her files.

"It appears that Mr. Stanford was married those years, to a Lavinia Miller. She filed for divorce in '93 due to irreconcilable differences. They had no children, but she did have a step son who was 15 when the two divorced." She explained.

"You got an address?" Don asked.

"She's living in Queens." Olivia answered.

"Okay, Munch and Fin, I want you guys to go pick up Stanford, with the MO's matching the date rape, we should have enough evidence for an arrest warrant. Liv, Elliot, get home to your family." Cragen ordered.

Stabler Home

"MOMMY!" Emily yelled as she sprinted from the den to the front hall when she heard her motherenter. Emma was a small bouncy child, who was always smiling. She had her mother's deep eyes, and brown hair. When she came running, the two banana curl pigtails, that Olivia usually put in her hair, were bouncing along with her. Emma new just how to work a room. Between her bouncy pigtails, big eyes, spunky smile, and squeaky little voice, no one could say no to her. When Elliot and Olivia brought her to the precinct, the other guys would fall all over themselves. They adored her, like one of their own, especially Don. He always had candy for her when she came.In the eventthat Sylvia couldn't watch Emma, Cragen would offer his office as a day care for her, even though there was already one in the precinct.

Elliot's kids were all already at the house when the two got home. Maureen and her boyfriend had sent Sylvia home for the afternoon, and were watching all the kids.

"Hey baby." Olivia said as she scooped up her four year old. Emma kissed Olivia on the cheek quickly, and then immediately began going on an on about the past two days at school. Olivia put her down just long enough for her to run over to her father and give him a hug.

After Emma had finished with what she had to say the two were allowed to enter the house, and greet the rest of their children.

"So, Liv, what's for dinner?" Dickey asked immediately. It was only a little after two, but he was a 17 year old boy, and therefore always thinking about his next meal.

"Well," Olivia said. "I was thinking about making steaks, Sound good?"

"Always!" Dickey answered as Olivia let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe how much that boy could eat.

"So, I hear that you have some big news." Elliot said to Maureen as he joined his son on the couch. "May I ask what that is?"

"You'll find out at dinner." Maureen answered in a mocking voice. She was sitting on the arm of the chair that Josh (Her boyfriend) had occupied. Elliot was pretty sure that he knew what was coming, and although he wasn't thrilled, Josh was a good man, who he respected, and he made his daughter happy.

A few hours after Elliot and Olivia returned home, Olivia found herself in the kitchen with Kathleen, Elizabeth and Maureen preparing dinner. She always seemed to need a hand when all of Elliot's kids were over. Most nights she only needed to cook for 2 adults and a very picky child, but on nights like these there were 7 adults to cook for. Elliot was in the Den with Josh, Rick, and Emma debating whether or not Rick had cheated at a video game. Emma was on her big brother's side, and Josh was on Elliot's. The debate was getting rather loud, but Olivia didn't mind. The noise of a full house always seemed to bet he prefect cure for a bad day at work. When she couldn't hear herself think, she couldn't obsess over the events of the past couple of days.

"Okay guys, dinner's ready!" Elizabeth called into the den as she helped her sisters and step mother set the table.

When everyone was finally around the table, Maureen announced that she was ready to share her news.

"Everyone, Josh and I are getting married." She said, absolutely glowing.

Elliot and Olivia had both figured out the surprise a while ago, but they both acted surprised. Even though Elliot wasn't sure if he was ready to let his "little girl" go, he was happy for her. He and Olivia needed something that they could celebrate anyway.

Everyone toasted the couple, and Olivia made sure to get a close look at Maureen's ring. She approved, and then the family could finally begin eating, much to Rick's delight.

After dinner Elliot and Olivia tucked Emma in, and Elliot read her another chapter from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. He read her a chapter each night that he was home. Emma loved it. Not so much because she loved the story, but because she loved that her father was there with her.

When Elliot had finished he returned to the kitchen to find Olivia taking the dinner dishes out of the dishwasher. He snuck up behind her, and snaked his arms around her waist. "Guess who." He whispered into her ear.

"Munch, I told you that you can't come here when Elliot's home." Olivia joked to the man behind her.

Elliot responded by tickling her ribs until she apologized, and admitted that she was kidding. She hated when he did that. It was one of her only weaknesses. She'd be screwed if any of the perps found out, and she knew it.

Elliot rested his head on her shoulder and stared out the kitchen window for a moment.

"You okay?" Olivia asked, turning in Elliot's arms to face him.

"Yeah." He answered with a sigh. "I just can't believe that my little girl is getting married."

"Elliot." Olivia said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You knew that this day would come eventually. And besides, you like Josh, right? And he makes Maureen happy. He's a great, successful guy. What else could you want for her?" Olivia pointed out.

"I know, I know." Elliot admitted. "I just didn't think that the years would go by so quickly. I was throwing her in the air, and giving her piggy back rides to preschool yesterday. And now she engaged."

"Look on the bright side." Olivia offered. "You'll finally get the chance to walk your little girl down the isle, and dance with her at her wedding."

"I guess you're right." Elliot sighed. Then he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Olivia returned. Then she kissed him back, but this time, Elliot didn't let the kiss end. He deepened it, pushing Olivia against the counter.

"Elliot." She breathed. "We can't."

"Why not?" Elliot teased. "Maureen and Josh took Kathleen, Rick, and Elizabeth out for ice cream, and Emma is asleep."

"Because, I have to put the dishes away." Olivia said quickly. It was the only thing she could think of.

"We can put the dishes away later." Elliot said, as she broke their embrace to take Olivia's arm, and lead her up to their bedroom. Olivia smiled to her self, and then gave in. She never could resist that look Elliot got in his eyes when he was trying to seduce her. She wasn't sure if he even knew that he was doing it, but one thing she did know, was that it worked every time.

TBC.. Review!


	7. Where's Emma?

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Discalimer: Not mine**

**Summary: See previous chapters**

A/N: I'm kinda depressed at the dismal amount of reviews I've gotten so far. I hope taht you guys don't hate it!

**Chapter 7**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _The alarm next to Olivia's head went off at 6:30. To her dismay, it was Monday again. The weekend had been a nice mini vacation for her. She enjoyed seeing all of her step kids. They had gone to Elizabeth's dance recital, and had dinner with Josh's family on Saturday. On Sunday Emma had her first practice for the preschools' production of The Lion. The Witch, and the Wardrobe, and then Olivia and Elliot had taken her to the park. The rest of the kids had made plans to see friends that day. The only bad part of the weekend came on Saturday morning, when Olivia was awoken by Cragen's phone call.

He was forced to inform her that Stanford had skipped town. Today she and Elliot were scheduled to talk to his ex-wife, to see if she knew anything. Olivia wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew it had to be done.

Olivia rolled out of bed to get Rick and Elizabeth up for school. Maureen agreed to drive them there on the way back to her apartment. She was living in the city now. She also agreed to drop Kathleen back off at school. Olivia was thankful, because she had to get Emma off to preschool, and then head right over to Lavinia Miller's house.

She had developed a system, and could now get everyone up, fed, and out of the house on time in the morning. It took a few late drop off's early on, but now she was like a machine.

After dropping Emma off at preschool, Olivia and Elliot drove to the house of Lavinia Miller.

"You ready?" Elliot asked.

"Not really." Olivia answered flatly as she rang the door bell.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Lavinia asked as she answered the door. She was a middle aged woman of about 47. She had long, straight, blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She was fair skinned, and very thin. Olivia had figured that she would look like this. It was Stanford's type.

"I'm Detective Benson; this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're with the Special Victims Unit. May we come in?" Olivia asked.

'This is about Martin, isn't it?" The woman asked coldly.

"Yes, it is." Olivia answered warmly.

"Look, I can't help you." The woman said through the screen door. "I found my husband's little box of souvenirs, and I divorced him the next day. I had no idea what he was when I married him, and I don't…" Lavinia suddenly stopped mid sentence. Her face became stern with realization. "You said your name was Benson?" She asked, with ice in her voice.

"Yes." Olivia answered, confused.

"You, I want you gone!" Lavinia said, suddenly getting agitated.

"Mrs. Miller, we just have a few questions." Elliot answered, stepping protectively in front of Olivia.

"No, I'm not talking to her. One of his little ID cards, they were from a Benson. I don't want to talk to anyone that has his blood in them." The woman said. She than slammed the door in the detectives faces.

"Well, that went well." Olivia said as she turned to head back to the car.

"Liv." Elliot called after her.

"It's okay Elliot." Olivia answered, turning to face him. "She's as much as a victim as my mother was. I mean, she was sharing her bed with a rapist for 10 years. I don't blame her for not wanting me in her home."

"But Liv, still…" Elliot answered.

"Wait a second El." Olivia said cutting him off. "She said that she found his box of souvenirs."

"And?" Elliot questioned.

"And…, all his victims were found without there IDs in their wallets. Son of a Bitch still has them." Olivia said getting wide eyed.

"Let's call Casey, see if we can't get a search warrant." Elliot said, making his way to the car.

Back at the 1-6

"What do you mean we can't get a search warrant?" Olivia demanded at the poor, now waddlinginduced by pregnancy,red head in front of her.

"Liv, I'm sorry, but the judge won't take the word of a disgruntled ex-wife as probable cause." Casey said trying to defend herself from Olivia's wrath.

"What about the fact thatthe MO of his date rape matched the MO of our case?" Olivia asked.

"The charges were dropped. In the judge's eyes, that never happened." Casey explained. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do."

Olivia would have continued on her war path if it wasn't for the ringing phone on her desk. She turned to answer it, as Casey took her chance to get away.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson speaking, how can I help you?" Olivia asked into the phone.

"Is there a Mrs. Stabler there?" A small voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Stabler, who's this?" She asked.

"Mrs. Stable, this is It's a Small World Preschool, I'm afraid that you need to get down her immediately." The voice said. Olivia's heart dropped into her stomach at the mention of Emma's school.

"Why?" She asked, panicked. "What happened to my daughter?"

"I just think you better come down here now." The woman said. Olivia quickly hung up the phone, and then rushed into Cragen's office. He was just getting off the phone himself.

"Olivia." He said a bit surprised to see her. "Just the person I was looking for. I know that everyone's working on finding Stanford, but I just got a call from the 2-5. There was an apparent kidnapping at it's a Small World Preschool on Oak…" He was cut off as soon as Olivia realized that he was talking about Emma.

"Oh God." She said, feeling her knees buckle under her. Cragen caught her by the arm before she could hit the floor at and helped her into a chair. Elliot, seeing the whole scene unfolding from outside, hurried in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Emma, she, someone took her." Olivia muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"Her school called, they said that we had to get down there now. The 2-5 just called Don to tell him that there was a kidnapping there, it had to be her." She finished, finally looking up to Elliot, with tears in her eyes.

"Come on." Cragen said. "I'm driving."

He grabbed Fin and Munch on his way out, and the five of them sped to It's a Small World Preschool.

TBC... Review, so that I know that there are people out there who are reading this!


	8. Mr Snuffles

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Sumary: See previous chapters**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Ypu guys are awsone! I'm super busy today, so I wasn't even going to update, but after I read all the reviews, I decided that I had to!**

**There has also been some confusion with Elliot and Olivia's daughter's name. Her name is Emily, but usually they call her Emma as a nick name. I have used both names in the story.**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia was the first one out of the car. She jumped out before Cragen had even stopped the car.

"Where is my daughter?" She demanded to one of the officers on the scene.

"Mrs. Stabler." The principal of the school called to Olivia when she saw her. "I'm so sorry."

"How did this happen?" Olivia asked.

"An older gentleman came in, demanding that we release Emily to him. He said that he was her grandfather. We told him that without a signed note, Emma could only be released to you, her father, or Sylvia. He became agitated, but left. I though that that would be the end of it."

"Then what happened?" Cragen asked from behind Olivia. He had come up when the principal began her recollection, and was taking notes.

"Emma was playing near the fence at recess. An aid looked up, and saw her talking to the same gentlemen. She went over to bring Emma back into the playground, but when the man saw her coming, he grabbed Emma by the hood of her coat, and pulled her over the fence. I'm so sorry." The woman finished.

"Did he look like this?" Cragen asked, holding up a picture of Stanford.

"Yes, yes that's him." The woman answered.

"Oh God, he realized that I was his daughter. This is my fault; I should never have interrogated him." Olivia said, gripping Cragen's arm to keep herslef steady.

"Olivia, calm down. We'll get her back." Cragen said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Fin turned to Casey, who had insisted on coming. "We got enough for probably cause now?" He asked.

"I called Alex from the car. The warrant is being signed as we speak." She said.

Martin Stanford's residence

Elliot and Olivia had begged to be kept on the case. Neither one would except sitting around doing nothing while their daughter was missing, Cragen knew that if he didn't allow it, they would just do the police work on their own, so he sent them to do the search.

Olivia was in her father's bedroom, while Elliot was searching the living room of Stanford's apartment.

Olivia went into the closet, where she soon found a large blue shoebox. "I think I got something!" Olivia called, causing Elliot to rush in.

She opened the box, and turned it over, causing 14 Ids to fall to the floor. Olivia fingered through them, and finally stopped at a blue bus pass from 1965. She picked it up, and examined it.

"It's my mother's." She said. "Son of a Bitch, it's hers." After all these years he still had it.

"Bag it." Elliot said to the CSI who was in the room. "Come on Livia." He said, pulling her back to her feet, and out of the room. He could tell that the day had left her exhausted.

"We need to talk to his ex-wife; she'll know where he would take her. She has to talk to us." Olivia said.

"Okay, Liv, we'll figure something out." Elliot said.

The two returned to the 1-6 without much more than they had left with. They both already knew that Stanford was guilty of the rapes, now they just needed to find their daughter.

It was already after 7 when the two returned. "Did you get anything?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Liv, but we don't have any leads so far." Cragen said, trying to hold eye contact, if for nothing more than out of respect. "Listen, why don't you two catch a few in the crib? Being exhausted won't help anyone. Someone's going to be working this case round the clock until we find her. I'll come get you if we get anything." Cragen said.

Elliot and Olivia obeyed. Neither knew how they would be able to sleep, but they were too tired to argue.

Elliot went into the bathroom while Olivia went directly too the crib. When Elliot joined her, he found her staring out the window into the city, with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"I want her back." She said, without turning.

"I know babe, I do too." Elliot said.

"She's never spent a night without Mr. Snuffles." Olivia said suddenly. She was referring to her stuffed pig that Cragen had gotten for her when she was born. "It's so cold out. What if she's cold? And she hasn't had any dinner." Olivia continued, suddenly turning into Elliot's arms.

"She'll be okay Liv. She has your brains, and courage. She'll get through this. We all will." He comforted, holding Olivia in his arms. It was so hard. He knew that Olivia needed him now, but all he wanted to do was break down with her.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked into Elliot's chest. "He's already taken so much from me, why did he have to take my baby?"

"I don't know babe, I don't know." Was all Elliot could think of saying? He rubbed her back until she cried herself too sleep. He then carried her over to a bunk, and gently laid her down. He didn't care about rules or protocol tonight. He needed to feel her next to him as much as she needed him next to her. He slid into the bunk next to her. To his surprise they fit. Olivia was more on top of Elliot than next to him, but it didn't matter tonight. Although he didn't want to sleep, exhaustion finally caught up to him, and he soon joined Olivia in sleep.

In a small shack in central park Emma sat in a corner, wrapped up in a blanket. She had finished her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and was watching the man that called himself her grandfather sleep. She was confused though. Her grandpa lived in Queens. He was nice man, with white hair,who called her his string bean, and gave her hugs, and presents. This man was nothing like her grandpa. She was afraid of this man, she wanted to run, but he had handcuffed her feet to a pipe on he wall. Emma wanted Mr. Snuffles. He always made her feel better. Uncle Don put a police pin on the bow around his neck. He said that th epig would always be there to make her feel safe. Emma cried for her parents that night, she cried forMr. Snuffels as well.She had never been so scared before. Eventually she too was overcome by sleep, and allowed herself to pass out from exhaustion in the corner of the small, dark room..

TBC... I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. There aren't many left though. I have 2 more, and then an epilogue!


	9. There he is

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Discalimer: I don't own them. (Very sad, I know)**

**Summary: See previous chapters**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! To everyone that has reviewed, I just wanted to thank you! You give me so much confidence in my writing. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 9**

"Liv…" Cragen called quietly into the crib. "Liv, you guys awake?"

"Yeah! Yeah." She said jutting up from the bed. "We're awake, what'd you find?" She asked hastily

"We brought in the ex. She wants to speak with you." He answered.

"Okay. Just, give me a minute." Olivia answered.

Cragen closed the door, and returned back to the interrogation room to inform Lavinia that Olivia would be with her shortly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Elliot asked as Olivia got her gun belt secured.

"I have no choice." She answered. "I have to do this to get our baby back. I would die, if that's what it took."

"I know you would." Elliot answered as he patted her backtenderly. With that she hurried down the stairs and into the interrogation room. She found Cragen, Munch, Fin, Alex, and Casey all crowded around the two way mirror.

"You guys get anything?" Olivia asked, causing them all to jump a little.

"Not yet." Cragen answered hoarsely. "She only wants to talk to you.

Olivia took that as her cue to open the door and let herself in.

"Hello Ms. Miller." Olivia greeted. She walked over to the table with her hands in her pockets. She had completely broken down inside, but it was time to put on a brave face, and do her job. She needed to be strong now more than ever. "Nice to speak with you again."

"Detective." The woman said, looking up at her coldly. "I understand that you people need my help to find Martin. Is it true what they tell me?"

"Well, what exactly have you been told?" Olivia asked, opting to stand against the mirror.

"That he kidnapped some kid at her school. I asked them what they thought his motive was, but they wouldn't tell me." She explained. "I hate to tell you, but you guys are barking up the wrong tree."

"Why do you say that?" Olivia asked.

"He likes his woman, a little older. He's a sick man who likes them young,but even he isn't that sick." She answered. "He never hurt anyone under 18."

Olivia noticed that her attitude seemed to be leaning towards being difficult. This woman had no intention of helping. She just wanted to jerk Olivia around.

"Well, I've been told that you haven't been very forth coming with us. I thought that you hated Martin, why don't you want to help put him in jail for what he's done?" Olivia asked, trying to break the woman.

"Where were you guys when I needed you?" Lavinia asked, anger rising in her voice.

"You weren't raped Mrs. Miller." Olivia countered, equally as angry.

"I slept with a rapist for 10 years! He raised my son for 10 years!Don't you think that should have counted for something?" The woman argued. "All I ever asked of you people was a restraining order to protect my boy. But that was too much to ask, so why should I do anything for you? Especially you, you little bastard bitch. You're just like him"

Olivia finally had found the woman's weakness; she knew just how she was going to crack her. It was only a matter of time now before she started to talk.

Olivia decided to ignore Lavinia's comment, and move in for the kill immediately. "You love your son, don't you Mrs. Miller?" Olivia asked, as she pulled out the chair opposite the table form Mrs. Miller, and sat down in it.

"Of course I do." The cold woman answered, sitting up straight in her chair at the mention of her son.

"Can you imagine how you would feel if something happened to him?" Olivia asked. "How far would you go to get him back?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Lavinia asked. Olivia could tell that she was becoming uncomfortable now.

"Because the little girl who was kidnapped; the little, innocent, girl that your ex-husband kidnapped form school is my daughter." Olivia finally revealed. She pulled out a picture of Emma and showed to Lavinia. "She's four, and last night was the first night she has ever spent without her stuffed pig, Mr. Snuffles. She is probably terrified right now, and I can't do anything to help her." Tears began to form in Olivia's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I will do anything I have to do to get her home safe. Right now, you're the only person who can help me. I know that you don't like me very much, and, ya know what, I can't say that I blame you for it. But please, please, don't take it out on my daughter. What if it was your baby?" Olivia asked, pleading now.

Lavinia looked into Olivia's eyes. and realized that she was being sincere. "What… whatdo you want to know?" She asked, finally breaking down.

Olivia placed Emma's picture back in her wallet. "Did Martin ever tell about any place special? Maybe somewhere where he liked to relax; somewhere he could clear his head and think maybe?" She asked.

Lavinia thought for a moment, and then her face lit up in realization. She looked up at Olivia. "When we were dating, he took me to this small lake in Central Park. He said that he and his friends camped out in the boat house one night when he was a kid. They stole a set of keys, to prove that they had done it or something. The lake was too small for boats, and it eventually became abandoned. The boys still had the keys, and they would bring dates back there sometimes." She offered.

"Okay, do you think he would still go there?" Olivia asked, intrigued now.

"He told me that the place would always be special to him. He said if he ever needed a place to stay on short notice, it would be there for him." The woman answered.

That was all Olivia needed to hear. "Where is it?" She asked.

Elliot was watching the whole scene unfold from the opposite side of the window. While Olivia got the directions, Elliot grabbed their coats and keys. He was already waiting by the front door of the precinct when Olivia emerged from the interrogation room.

The two didn't even need to exchange words to know that they were both ready to get their daughter back. They headed to the car, and lead the pack as everyone headed to the park.

At the Lake

The squad ran through the park until they reached the boat house. Cragen ordered that everyone maintain a radius of at least 35 feet from the small shack, to insure that they wouldn't be spotted.

"Liv, El, I know that this is the last thing that you want to hear, but I want you two to stay back. Let Munch and Fin handle this one." Cragen ordered.

"Cap, that's out daughter in there." Elliot protested.

"Exactly why you need to stay out of this." Cragen answered. "If either of you take a shot, even it's called for, you'll be looking at an investigation. No one needs that. And…if…the situation is bad…You don't need to see that." Cragen finished, turning back to the other cops, and away from Olivia and Elliotat his last sentence.

Elliot and Olivia were caught off guard by Cragen's bluntness, and had no choice but to sit back, and watch the scene unfold in front of them.

Fin and Munch cautiously approached the door of the boat house. "POLICE!" Munch yelled, and Fin knocked down the door at the same time. They entered the shack with their guns ready. Munch's eyes grew wide with what he saw.

Stanford was holding Emma, off the ground, by her shoulders with one hand. In the other hand he held a gun, which he had pointed to the girls head. There was a gag around her moth, but Munch could see the tears flowing from her eyes. He knew that she was terrified.

"Put the gun down." Fin ordered sternly. "Put it down, and let her go."

"You cops really think I'm that stupid? I know what'll happen. I let her go, and then you guys take me in. That's not gonna happen, not today, not ever." Stanford answered, tightening his grip on Emma. Thismade her let out a mall, muffled cry.

"So what do you plan on happening today then?" Munch asked. "What do you think's gonna happen if you shoot her? Lemme tell you. You shoot her, we shoot you." Munch explained.

"Yeah, so kill me then." Stanford dared.

"Oh, I get it. Then man doesn't want to go to jail." Fin observed. "He knows what happens to rapist in jail. He's afraid of loosing the control."

"I'm not afraid!" Stanford yelled. Fin had obviously hit a nerve.

"Oh, I think you are." Munch taunted. "You've been afraid since you were brought in for questioning the other night. What, you realize that the name Benson was a little familiar? You knew that as soon as your DNA was run, it would only be a matter of time before we realized who you were. It would be all over than, wouldn't it?" Munch stated, revealing Stanford's motive.

"If that bitch of a daughter of mine is going to ruin my life, then it's only fair that I get to ruin hers." Stanford said, calmly now. "She looks like me, doesn't she?" He asked, indicating Emma. "Too bad her mother pissed me off. She would probably have made a beautiful, tasty young woman."

Fin and Munch were becoming enraged. The knew that they wouldn't be able to steady their itchy trigger fingers for very much longer.

"Don't do this." Fin said, trying once again to get the man to drop his gun. "You think that we're gonna let you die if you hurt her? Hell no. You kill her; we make sure that you end up as everyone's bitch in prison. You let her go, maybe we can talk about keeping our mouths shut." He had resorted to trying for a deal.

Stanford had already made up his mind. Serena had gone to the police. It was her fault that the police had been able to connect him to the rapes through Olivia. His wife had found her ID card. What he had really wanted was to find Serena, and make her… experience… him all over again. When he discovered that she had died, he knew that he had to make Olivia pay her mother's debts. He needed to see her suffering. He needed to take away her life, the life that he now held in his hands.

In his head he could see the future now:

_Olivia ran into the shack at the sound of the gunshots. She saw her father lying dead in a pool of blood that had escaped the bullet wound to his temple. In his arms lay her baby girl, motionless._

_She didn't even hear herself scream as she ran over to her lifeless daughter. She held her in her arms as she called for help, even though deep down she knew that it was too late. _

_Elliot knelt down beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He placed his other hand on his daughter. Cragen came in, and pulled them away from Emma's lifeless body. He led them out side where Olivia finally collapsed._

_Elliot let her pull him to the ground. They held each other, and cried. Both too numb to feel the tears stinging their faces._

_Neither Olivia nor Elliot could even remember their baby's funeral. They were never the same two people after her death._

_Elliot and Olivia tried to be strong for the other children. When they came over on their weekends, the two would do their best to put on a brave face, and act like they were okay, butin reality, they were anything but._

_They both left the squad the day Emma died. They didn't have the heart to do it anymore. There hearts were taken away by Stanford. They were living on their disability checks now. Olivia turned to the bottle for comfort, she had gotten to the point where she didn't even feel the sting of the alcohol anymore. Elliot had grown accustomed to carrying her home from the bars at night._

_The night of Emma's birthday finally proved to be too much for Olivia. She kissed Elliot goodnight, told him that she loved him, and then swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills, with a bottle of jack Daniels as a chaser. _

Stanford was suddenly snapped out of his day dream when Fin warned, "Last chance."

This could work out perfectly. With Emma dead, Olivia wouldn't be able to continue living, and then with Olivia dead, Elliot's life would be over, and then his kids would suffer. With one bullet he could destroy an entire family.

"You do what you need to detectives." Stanford said, grinning as his finger tightened on the trigger.

BAM

TBC... cliffhanger! I want to know how you guys think I should end it. I have written two endings. Should Emma live?


	10. Faith

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Discalimer: Not mine**

**Sumary: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry to inform you taht this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. It basically ends the story, but there is an epilogue to follow. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are the best, a special thanks to those of you who normally don't leave reviews. I truly am touched taht you have chosen to revew for mine!**

**I'm considering writing another story, but it may not be out for a while, right now I have two jobs, and work to do over the summer for my AP classes. If I do write another story, there is a small chance it will be another following this story line (with Elliot and Olivia married and with Emma) Or I may write a whole new story. But that probably won't come until next month. I hope you have all enjoyed this trilogy so far!**

**Chapter 10**

Elliot and Olivia sprinted to the boat house when they heard the gun shot. Olivia was stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in the small shed.

On the floor lay her father, a bullet wound in his head, just like in Stanford's vision.. "Where's Emma?" She quickly demanded.

"Daddy, Mommy!" Came a small voice. Olivia looked towards it and found Emma sitting in Munch's protective arms.

She and Elliot rushed over to her, and Munch allowed them to take her. Elliot made sure that he shielded his daughter from the sight of the dead man in the corner. Olivia just hugged her, and silently cried. Emma did the same.

"Let's get her out of here." Cragen said. He had come in with Elliot and Olivia when he heard the gun go off.

Olivia carried her daughter outside.

"She didn't see anything." Munch said to Elliot, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "Fin and I made sure of that."

"Thank you." Elliot said, not even trying to mask the tears that were coming from his eyes. He then walked outside, and quickly found Olivia and Emma in the back of an ambulance.

Emma was sitting on Olivia's lap as an EMT checked her out.

"Emma, sweetie, I known that this may be hard, but do you think that you could tell me what happened?" Cragen asked the young girl in a sweet, caring tone.

"Just don't let them stick me, uncle Don." She answered, eying the EMT suspiciously.

"Don't worry." The man in the ambulance noted. "It doesn't look like you're gonna need any shots."

Emma smiled widely, causing everyone else to follow suit.

"Well, uncle Don" Emma began. "I was playing at recess, and that man called, 'Emily, EmilyGillian Stabler, can I talk to you?' I didn't know him, so I didn't talk to him, cause I'm no appose to talk to strangers. I told him so, and then he said that he wasn't a stranger cause he was my grandpa. I thought that he wasn't my grandpa, but then he said that he new Mommy and Daddy. He said that Mommy's name was Olivia, and Daddy's name was Elliot, and that he was Mommy's Daddy. He said that he would stay on his side of the fence, and that I wasn't really going with a stranger. Then Mrs. Morgan called me, and then the man pulled my hood. It hurt a lot. He ran over to the car, and put me the from seat. I was scared, but I remembered what Daddy said to do if that happened. So, I bit his arm to try to make him stop driving. Then he hit me, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, we were in the little house. I tried to run away, but I was in the cuffs, on the wall. Mommy never lets meplay with her cuffs,but I didn't want to play anymore. Anyways, I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that the man gave me. I didn't want to, but I was hungry. He said that I was pretty, and he was happy that he was my grandpa. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I had to go potty. He said that I could go. He took off the cuffs, and carried me outside. I yelled 'I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Like you told me to, Mommy. Then, he tied my mouth closed, and let me go into the little girls room. He closed the door, and waited outside for me to finish. Then he brought me back to the little house. Then uncle Munchy and Uncle Fin came in. They yelled at the man. Then Uncle Fin told me to close my eyes. Uncle Munch told me to cover my ears and sing the song he taught me. So I tried to sing 'It's the End of the World as We Know It.', it was hard cause of the thing in my mouth, but I did any ways. Then I heard a bang, and Uncle Munch picked me up. Then you and Daddy came in." She finally finished her story.

Cragen nodded when she finally finsihed, and wrote her story down on his small pad of paper. "You're a very brave kid, you know that Emma." Cragen said.

"I would have been nraver ifI had Mr. Snuffels." Emma answered, looking at her feet. "I missed him."

"Well, I think her missed you too." Cragen answered. He then pulled the stuffed pig from the pocket of his trenchcoat. He couldn't believe that he had made it fit.

Emma squealed with delight, and grabbed the animal from Cragen. She hugged it tight t oher. "Thank you Uncle Don!" She cooed. Cragen smiled when he saw howhappy the small gesture had madethe small girl.

Emma then turned her wide brown eyes to face her mother. "Mommy, will I get to go in the terrogation room, and talk like the suspects do?" She asked.

"No honey. Uncle Don already took your statement. Olivia answered, smoothing Emma's hair.

"Oh." Emma replied flatly. She had really wanted to give her statement in the interrogation room. Olivia and Elliot would never let her play in there when she visited the precinct.

"But, I think you're gonna get to ride in an ambulance!" Olivia offered. She hated seeing her daughter dissapointed.

Emma smiled at this, and jumped back into the ambulance.

The paramedics took Emma to the hospital, just to make sure she didn't have any head trauma. She was released the same day. Olivia and Elliot finally had their daughter back.

That night the two tucked her into bed together, and Olivia even sat in on the story. They gave her an extra kiss goodnight, and left the room reluctantly.

Huang had talked to Emma beofre she left the hospital, and concluded that she seemed surprisingly okay, considering what she had been through. He ruled that Olivia and Elliot seemed more tainted by the events of the passed few days.

Elliot and Olivia retreated down to the living room where they would watch some TV before going to bed. Olivia plopped herself down on Elliot's lap, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to steady her.

"I can't believe that we made it through that." Elliot sighed. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment.

"I know." Olivia answered, resting herself againse Elliot's chest. Her head positioned unter his chin. "When I heard that shot, I though we were gonna loose her." She finished.

"But we didn't." Elliot countered, kissing Olivia's head lightly.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Olivia stated, deciding to change the subject away from anything tha tinvolved the thought of Emma dieing. "40 years I looked for him, and he's finally dead." Olivia said. She then straightened herself so that she was looking into Elliot's eyes, and continued, "El, I went into this career with the goal of finiding my father, and bringing him to justice."

"And do you think you've accompished that?" Elliot asked.

"The bastard got exactly what he deserved." Olivia said coldly. "Now he can rot in hell for all eternity." Olivia answered, as she cuddled back up to Elliot. He rubbed her back, and kissed her on the head once again. He unbderstood taht this gesture ment that she wasnted to end the conversation.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She answered. "Come on, let's get to bed." Olivia said, getting up off of Elliot's lap, and taking his hand to led him to bed. It had been a long day, and she was ready to just forget about it.

In bed Olivia lay in Elliot's arms. He was sleeping, but she couldn't seem to.Finally she realized why. Olivia had lost her faith a long time ago. She began getting it bac when she found Elliot's love, and then was blessed with Emma. Although she began to believe in "faith", she hadn't prayed since she was a little girl. To her "God" was as mythiscal as Santa Clause, or the Easter Bunny. That day she had finally broken down, and had dropped to her knees to beg whoever was up there to bring her daughterback to her safely. Someone had answrered her prayers that day. Olivia closed her eyes, and silently thanked whoever had saved her baby girl that day. She then was able to fall asleep.

TBC.. last chapter will be the epilogue


	11. Epilogue

**All the Pieces Fell into Place**

**Dislaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: See previous chapters**

**A/N: This is the final chapter to the trilogy. Thank you for all who reviewed. I was thinking about writing a fourth story to the series, but I couldn't really think of a plot. I'm in the process of writing a new story, that has nothing to do with this plot. Hopefully I'll find time to get it up by next week. Thanks again to all the people who have been reading. And I hope you enjoy my future stories just as much as you have liked this series!**

** 3 Amanda 3**

Epilogue

Elliot held Olivia in his arms, as they swayed back and fourth to Lighthouse's "You and Me" together. They were at the reception of Maureen's wedding. She had looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Elliot had never seen her as happy as she was when he was walking her down the aisle. He knew this day would come, but never expected it to come so soon.

Olivia noticed him looking over at his daughter and her husband dancing together. They were both smiling wider than anyone had ever seen. "She's happy you know.' Olivia said, pulling him out of his trance.

"I know." Elliot answered,

"You should be too." Olivia informed.

"I am. I just. She's my baby, and now it's his job to take care of her. It's just hard for me to let go." He answered.

"I know." She said, resting her head on his chest. "She's always gonna love her Daddy though, don't you worry."

Elliot smiled at this, and kissed Olivia's head. He allowed himself to scan the room to see what everyone else was doing. Kathleen and Lizzie were both dancing with their boyfriends in their bride maid's gowns, and Rick was sweet talking his girlfriend in the corner of the room. Elliot made a mental note to break them up as soon as the song was over. The thing that shocked him the most though, was that Emma seemed to have found a dance partner as well. She was dancing with Alex's son Derrick.

"Looks like all my little girls are growing up." Elliot said.

Olivia looked over to Emma and smiled. The girl looked like a little angel. She was in a pale pink flower girl gown. Her usually curly hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and there were flowers all in the hair. Olivia couldn't believe that she had been able to keep herself neat, but new that as soon as dinner was served, it would be the end for that dress.

"Don't worry, El. Jill told me that in a year or two she'll think that boys are icky." Olivia soothed.

"I know. Oh, how I love those years." He answered, chuckling to himself at the memory of his other daughters.

Olivia looked back up to Elliot and said, "I love you, ya know." She then followed with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I know." He answered, kissing her back.

"EWWWWW!" Came a small voice from behind the two. Emma had gotten bored with her dance partner and decided to bug her parents. Elliot and Olivia just laughed. They cherished each time they heard her voice. It was only7 months ago that they weren't sure they'd ever hear it again.

"Can I interest the lady in dance?" Elliot asked, extending a hand to his youngest daughter.

Emma grabbed it, smiling. She hoisted herself onto her father's shoes, and let him lead her around the room. Olivia took the chance to sit down and rest her feet.

She couldn't believe how far she had come in the last five years. She had just been another lonely Special Victims cop who was secretly in love with her partner. One night stands had been as common as getting a Sunday paper on Sunday to her. Her biggest fear at the time was the little stick turning blue.

Now, she was Olivia Stabler. She was married to the man of her dreams, and couldn't remember what life had been likebefore Emma. Her new fear wasn't having a child, but never hearing her daughter's littlelaugh again. Today, she had an entire family. Complete with step kids, husband and a daughter of her own.

She thought about the events of the day. She hadwatched Elliot glow with pride as he walked Maureen down the isle. She let a tear escape as she listened to her step daughter recite her wedding vows, and had to hold Elliot down when she and her new husband shared their first kiss. Elliot had shared a dance with his daughter, and since then made sure to dance with the rest of his girls. Even he and Kathy had shared one dance. The most memorable part of the night, though, had been when they took pictures. Olivia was in the family picture. She couldn't believe that she was actually apart of this large, warm, loving family. It felt wonderful.

"Liv, Olivia. You okay?" Elliot asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, yeah." Olivia answered. "Just thinking."

"Must be some pretty good thoughts. You were really out of it." He noted. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"Yeah, you wish." Olivia teased. "Where's Emma?"

Elliot motioned his head over to Cragen. Emma was now dancing on his shoes. "She got tired of dancing with old dad." Elliot explained. "Old dad's back does thank her though."

Olivia smiled and extended her hand to Elliot. "Well, since you seem to have a moment, dance with me." She offered, grinning.

He took her hand, and led her back to the dance floor, where the two immediately got into step with each other.

Elliot and Olivia shared the same thoughts. Neither could believe how fortunate they were. They had found their soul mates. Being in each other's arms was all either really needed to be happy.

Elliot held Olivia tighter as they danced. He knew that the woman in his arms would be with him for the rest of his life. Olivia, in turn, rested her head comfortably on Elliot's chest. She knew that those arms would be there to hold her until the day she died. There was no more comforting thought in the world for either of them. They knew that no matter what tomorrow brought, they would always have each other, and that was all either ever needed to know.

"I love you Olivia." Elliot said suddenly

"I love you too Elliot." She answered, allowing him to kiss her tenderly.

His kisses were what she lived for. She didn't care what happened in life, all she needed was him, and her children, and she would be perfect.

All the pieces of their lives had finally fallen into place.

THE END

A/N: Thanks again! I hope you all liked the way I chose to end the series. There just aren't really anymore plots I can write for this series. I hope you will enjoy the next story that is in the works.

I loved writing this, and I just want to thank everyone who left reviews. There the whole reason why I'm writing another story. I never had any confidence in my writing before, but you guys gave me the confidence to continue writing! Thank you all!


End file.
